Peter Pettigrow, ou l'erreur du choixpeau
by Thick pillow
Summary: Nous nous demandons tous pourquoi Pettigrow était à Gryffondor ... Ce misérable traître abruti comme une baguette pétée La faute au choixpeau ? C'est certain. Mais encore ?
1. 1 Rappel des faits

Titre : **Peter Pettigrow, ou l'erreur du choixpeau**

Auteur : Thick Pillow

Disclamer : Poudlard, les élèves, le choixpeau, et tout et tout, sont à JKR. Ah, le paquet de gallions qu'elle a gagné avec aussi.

Résumé : Nous nous demandons tous pourquoi Pettigrow était à Gryffondor ... Ce misérable traître abruti comme une baguette pétée La faute au choixpeau ? C'est certain. Mais encore ??

Notes : Ca se passe Le jour de l'entré à Poudlard de la génération des Maraudeurs, avec des références au futur. Pas de spoiler du tome 7 (mais qui ne l'a pas lu ??)

* * *

_" «Pettigrow, Peter» «GRYFFONDOR !» "_

Tout le monde connais la suite de l'histoire.

Le jeune Pettigrow se lia d'une amitié intéressée à trois jeunes étudiants remarquables : James Potter, doué et farceur, plus jeune attrapeur de son siècle (plus tard dépassé par son propre fils), Sirius Black, coureur mais ami fidèle, et Remus Lupin, le plus sérieux de la bande, Loup-garou soutenu comme jamais il n'aurai osé l'espérer par ses amis.

Il les trahira tous. Il donnera James Potter, ainsi que Lily, sa femme, et Harry son jeune fils, à Voldemort. Il fera porter toute les accusations sur Sirius Black, le condamnant à la prison à perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban, laissant ainsi Remus Lupin plus seul qu'il ne l'avais jamais été, rongé injustement par la culpabilité de n'avoir pas vu que l'un de ses meilleurs amis était un traître.

Puis il se cachera pendant des années sous son apparence Animagus de rat, dont l'ironie du sort voudra que ce soient précisément ces trois personnes, dont il a détruit la vie quelques années plus tard, qui l'auront aidé à acquérir.

Aux vues de ces faits, la question que nous pouvons nous poser, c'est :_Mais qu'avait pris le Choixpeau Magique pour envoyer cette raclure à __Gryffondor ?  
_

Car la maison Gryffondor rassemble les élèves dont la principale qualité est le courage, peut être parfois inconscient dans leurs excès de bravoure (les cas Potter en sont de bons exemples), mesurément intelligents, et fidèles.

Peter Pettigrow était un être abject de couardise, ainsi que la plus faible et ridiculement influençable personne qu'il soit donné de rencontrer.

* * *

Le choixpeau Magique est un vieux chapeaux de sorcier ayant appartenu à Godric Gryffondor. A l'en croire, quand les quatres Fondateurs de Poudlard cherchaient un moyen de répartir leurs disciples lorsque l'école continuera de former les jeunes sorciers sans eux, Gryffondor eût l'idée de doter son couvre-chef de la faculté de raison, pour qu'il puisse juger objectivement des aptitudes des futurs élèves et les répartir dans les différentes Maisons.

Mais un choixpeau reste un chapeau, et de ce fait, il reste un objet. Entendons par là qu'il est doté de _raison_, la capacité qui différencie les hommes des animaux. Avec la parole et l'air con, ce sont les seules caractéristiques qu'il ai en commun avec les hommes.

Où est-ce que je veux en venir ? C'est très simple, voyez vous, les besoins primaires des hommes et des animaux doivent être satisfaits pour sa survie, comme manger, dormir ...

Or, comme dit précédement, le Choipeau N'A PAS cette caractéristique commune avec l'homme.

Pourquoi tant d'insistance ?

Parce qu'Albus Dumbledore semble ne pas tout à fait avoir intégré ce concept.

* * *

Héhééhééhééé ... Quel suspence.  
Que pensez vous de ce début ? 


	2. 2 criminel,objet incriminé, et crime

Titre : **Peter Pettigrow, ou l'erreur du choixpeau**

Auteur : Thick Pillow

Disclamer : Je touche autant de noises que pour le chapitre précédent, autrement dit : nada, mis à part les fou rires solitaires dû aux betises que mon cerveau extirpe de mon inconscient débile.

Résumé : Nous nous demandons tous pourquoi Pettigrow était à Gryffondor ... Ce misérable traître abruti comme une baguette pétée La faute au choixpeau ? C'est certain. Mais encore ??

Notes : Ca se passe Le jour de l'entré à Poudlard de la génération des Maraudeurs, avec des références au futur. Pas de spoiler du tome 7 (mais qui ne l'a pas lu ??)

* * *

_Retour au matin du jour de la répartition._

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau... enfin non, pas dans, dessus en fait, en tailleur ; les yeux clos, ses longs cheveux argentés descendants en cascade le long du dossier de son siège. Le directeur de Poudlard méditait. Sortant de ses hautes réflexions, il ouvrit les yeux. Et vit qu'une ampoule du lustre était grillée. Ce genre d'artefact moldu était esthétique, mais pas vraiment pratique.

Oh. C'était donc ça, le « tztzzzklac » qu'il avait entendu la nuit précédente, qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut alors qu'il s'était endormi sur ce même bureau. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû descendre en trombe dans les appartements de Rusard à 3 heures du matin pour l'avertir de l'invasion impromptue de mouches tsé-tsé invisibles de son bureau ... Mais il fallait avouer que voir le concierge affublé d'un pyjama moldu et armé d'une espèce de pelle en plastique souple à multiples petits trous – une « tapette à mouches », lui avait dit Argus – qu'il tenait en l'air, prête à l'attaque et immobile en attendant de localiser le moindre « tztzzzklac » pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'endormir sur place s'était avéré assez distrayant.

Quelle ingéniosité, ces Moldus. Assez cruels aussi : quelle mort atroce de se faire ainsi violemment écraser et démembrer, diverses parties de l'anatomie s'introduisant dans chacun des petits trou et le sang tâchant le plastique. Le léger Avada Kedava sorcier était certes moins pratique, question de précision, mais autrement plus propre et humain.

Citron.

Dans un moment inexpliquable de lucidité, Albus comprit pourquoi il pensait au sujet à l'intérêt fortement discutable des diverses manières de tuer une mouche (tsé-tsé invisible inexistante ou pas) depuis plusieurs minutes.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas eu sa dose de bonbons au citron du matin. Elle lui était indispensable pour commencer sa journée, tout comme le café pour les Moldus ou les ralleries pour les Serpentards.

Savourant l'idée même de consommer ce met acidulé dans un court instant, il brandit sa baguette d'un geste lent vers une de ses armoires et murmura _« Accio bonbon au citron »._

[°° La narratrice a décidé de ne pas retranscrire les pensées d'Albus Dumbledore au moment où il déguste la sucrerie, de peur de devoir changer le rating pour un qui convienne à un public plus mature, veuillez l'en excusez. °°

Après ce bonheur intense, Dumbledore se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant l'arrivée des élèves.

Il avait envie de faire quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement, qui était vraiment très agréable, très élévateur dans un domaine spirituel personnel, un plaisir qu'il se permettait rarement, car l'objet, à son âge avancé ne devait peut être pas être trop dérangé si l'on voulait qu'il reste performant.

Il allât donc s'assoir confortablement sur sa chaise, et songea un instant aux diverses choses dont sont esprit pourrait se laisser envahir, et saisi sa baguette.

Puis dit "Accio choipeau magique" de sa voix enjouée. (1)

Il mit le choipeau sur sa tête, et attendis poliement que ce dernier commence la conversation de la manière habituelle.

"_GRIFFONDOR !"_

« Vous êtes en avance, cher Choipeau. La répartition a lieu cet après-midi, et vous m'avez déjà envoyé à cette maison il y a une bonne centaine d'années. »

« Oh, oui. Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà eu l'honneur d'analyser ce cerveau. Pourquoi me déloger de cette armoire ? »

« A vrai dire, j'avais envie de discuter un peu avec un viel ami. »

« Laissez-moi deviner. Cheminée en panne ? Tous les hiboux de Poudlard sont réquisitionnés ? Las de parler avec les nombreux tableaux qui ornent les murs de votre bureau ? »

« Cesser donc de les dénigrer, ce ne sont pas de simples tableaux, ce sont des peintures d'illustres sorcier qui ... »

« Oui, je sais : qui parlent comme moi, bougent comme moi, sont intelligents «comme moi», mais eux sont plaqués comme un mur et quand ils partent, c'est pour aller dans un tableau cloué ailleurs... »

« Et vous, vous êtes perché sur une armoire en attendant que je vous descende dans la grande salle, visitez et répartissez quelques cerveaux de jeunes élèves, et retournez croupir sur cette armoire toute une année en préparant votre prochaine chanson. S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas désagréable, je souhaite simplement bavarder avec vous. »

« ... »

« Que diriez-vous d'un bonbon au citron ? Cela vous mettra peut être de bonne humeur. »

« Je suis un chapeau. »

« C'est aussi ce que j'avais cru remarquer. Je suis heureux que vous ne vous mépreniez pas sur votre modeste condition malgré les grands talent qui vous ont été confiés. »

« Un chapeau ne mange pas. »

« Je ne vous propose pas de vous cuire un hypogriffe, simplement une sucrerie. »

« J'ignore quels pourrons en être les effets sur mon organisme interne. »

« J'ignorai que vous aviez un organisme interne. Vous êtes en tissus, dans le pire des cas vous serez un peu collant, je vous promet d'utiliser l'Evanesco si c'est le cas. Allons, soyez raisonnable, ça ne peux pas vous faire de mal, entendez que j'en consomme moi-même une quantité assez élevée chaque jours et que cela n'a aucune conséquence sur mon comportement. », dit-il en reprenant un bonbon.

« Voilà qui achève de me convaincre. Plutôt faire un tour sur la tête pleine d'idées effroyables du petit Tom Jedusor que d'avaler une de vos sucreries aux effets douteux. »

« Cette répartition vous a vraiment traumatisé, n'est ce pas ? »

« J'en fait des cauchemars. »

« Ca fait des cauchemars, un chapeau ? »

« Je ne parlais pas dans le sens littéral. »

« Ah. Vous prendriez bien un bonbon au citron ? »

« Vous êtres agaçant, Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Et vous grognon et peureux. »

« Peureux ? »

« Vous n'osez pas vous laisser tenter par la dégustation d'un simple bonbon. »

« ... Vous me ficheriez la paix si je cédais à votre caprice ? »

« Sans doute. »

« ... Okay. »

« AH ! » Fit Dumbledore avec un sursaut de joie, puis lança un bonbon en direction de la cavité supposée buccale du choipeau. Il attendit, le laissant déguster dans le calme comme lui aimait le faire.

Apprès quelques minutes, le choipeau rompit le silence :

« Dumbledore ? »

« oui ? »

Où vous procurez vous ces bonbons ? »

« A Honeyduke, pourquoi ? »

« hm-hum. Ca me rappelle ce rapport qu'un jeune étudiant avait fait il y a quelques années, Arthur quelque chose, sur un magasin Moldu suspecté de vendre secrètement des produits aux effets magiques qui se sont avérés être des extraits de plante Moldue dont la vente et la consommation sont illégales. »

« Je peux vous assurer que ces bonbons au citron n'ont rien de stupéfiants au sens que vous sous-entendez. »

« Je ressent pourtant les mêmes effets que ceux décrits par le rapport. »

« C'est dire ? »

« Je me sent flottant. Euphorique. Et je ne me rappelle plus des premiers vers de la chanson de la répartition. »

« Ca peut s'avérer problématique. Mais je suis certains que ces effets viennent de votre mauvaise volonté, vous vous imaginez certainement ces symptô

mes. »

Le Choipeau ne répondit pas. Un sourire béat étirait ses coutures, et sa pointe vacillait anormalement.

« Je crois que le citron n'est pas conseillé pour un chapeau, tout compte fait. » Conclu le savant Dumbledore.

Toc toc toc.

« oui ? » répondit Dumbledore en enleva rapidement le choipeau de sa tête. Il était dans un état quelque peu discutable, autant éviter de montrer que c'était lui le responsable.

« uiiiiii ? » répéta le choipeau.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall entra et déclara qu'il allait être l'heure de la répartition.

« déjà ? » Répondit Dumbledore, « hum, oui, bien sûr, voilà le Choipeau, je descend tout de suite. »

« Hey, ça va si j'fais une impro pour la chanson ? Me rappelle puu ... » Murmura le choipeau à l'adresse de Dumbledore, qui pressentait que la cérémonie allait être ... inhabituelle.

* * *

(1) : j'suis sûre qu'il y en a qui ont pensé à autre chose. Esprits mal placés :D

Désolée pour le retard, mais le prochain (et dernier) chapitre arrive bientôt, je l'ai presque terminé.


	3. 3 Les conséquences

Titre : **Peter Pettigrow, ou l'erreur du choixpeau**

Auteur : Thick Pillow

Note : chuis vraiment désolée, ça fais hyyyyyyyyper longtemps que j'ai pas mis les pieds sur ce site ' c'est pour dire, quand j'ai relu ma fic et que j'ai lu le "Désolée pour le retard, mais le prochain (et dernier) chapitre arrive bientôt, je l'ai presque terminé", j'tais comme ça - 00 ahhhh bon ? J'lai foutue où la suite ? Donc bref je l'ai retrouvée et terminée '

_Répartition des élèves, le choipeau chante avec enthousiasme ..._

C'est moi le capio noir frippé

de ma grande sagesse je vais vous faire profiter

en cherchant dans vos cerveau

du globe occipital jusqu'au cogito

je vais lister et mesurer toute vos qualités

car je sais ce que fait et ce depuis bien des années

routine peu commune mais qui d'autre que moi

pourrait décider à quelle Maison votre personnalité se doit

Parce que je sais de vous tout les aspects

toute les ambitions et tout les secrets

que je pourrais dévoiler si l'envie m'en prenait

mais ne vous en faites pas

je ne suis pas pourvu de ce défaut là

je suis investi d'une mission par les quatres grands Fondateurs de Poudlard

qui m'ont doté de raison et m'ont donné le pouvoir

de vous répartir dans chacune des Maisons

dont d'expérience je peux vous citer les aspérités

Celle de Gryffondor privilégie le courage, la vivacité plus ou moins réfléchie

Leurs enemis héréditaires Serpentards sont avides de pouvoir mais ont la réflexion plus sûre

Tandis que les Serdaigles ont l'intelligence certaine et les ennuis moins dûrs

Et que les Poufsoufles réunnisent ceux qui ont le mérite du travail longuement fait

Voyez jeunes élèves, vos différentes personnalités

vous promettent différents parcours et un futur agité

C'est ici que je m'arrête car il est maintenant l'heure

de votre répartition qui sans moi ne saurait se faire.

Dumbledore se raidit sur sa chaise. Non pas à cause de la chanson – il s'était attendu à pire – mais à cause de la légère fumée verte qui était sortie de la bouche du choipeau durant tout son temps de parole. C'est certain qui s'il avait eu des yeux, ils seraient aussi vifs que les tenues rouges des Griffondors.

La répartition se passait plutôt bien, jusqu'au tour du jeune James Potter.

Le choipeau s'écria :

JE L'AI ! JE L'AIIIII !!

Tout le monde regardait le choipeau avec étonnement et Mcgonagall__demanda poliment au choipeau qui frétillait littéralement sur la tête de Potter, mi-terrifié, mi-curieux :

Qu'avez-vous trouvé, choipeau ?

J'ai trouvé LE Griffondor parfait ! Il est là ! Il est bête ! Mais intelligent, aussi ! Et courageux ! Et trop fidèle ! Et ...

Et james s'était enfui de sous le choipeau, appeuré par les étincelles rouges qui sortaient de la pointe du couvre-chef qui semblaient l'électriser. Il courrait à présent vers la table des Griffondors, ravi de rejoindre ses nouveaux amis Sirius et Remus, et une foi le choc passé, assez content de s'être fait remarquer, il faut le dire.

Quelle cata. Dumbledore n'en revenait pas. Le choipeau pétait les plombs.

Mais ce que Dumbledore ignorait, c'est qu'une autre catastrophe était arrivée avant celle-ci, plus discrètes certes, mais beaucoup plus dramatique : un retour en arrière de quelques minutes s'impose ...

Pettigrow, Peter !

Le petit grassouillet était assis sur le tabouret, et se demandait vaguement dans quelle maison il allait être envoyé. Sa préoccupation principale étant de savoir s'il allait se trouver un ami, ou, du moins, quelqu'un qui accepte sa présence.

- _euuuuh ..._ (pensa le choipeau pour lui-même) _C'est un sorcier celui là ? On me ferai pas de blague en me mettant un moldu quand même ?_ _Voyons ..._ Je te vois faiblard, et avide de pouvoir. (En plus ça rime, vois-tu comme je trime). Tu cherche la facilité tout en étant protégé, tu n'a pas d'atrait pour la réflexion mais prendrai des risques pour arriver à ton but, si les risques son forcés (du genre, prendre la fuite). Tu ferais un piètre Serpentard, je les vois déjà t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Les Serdaigles ne te ferons pas de misères, ils sont sympa mais très studieux, ce serai lassant de t'aider dans te études sans rien en retour – puisque, désolé de te l'apprendre jeune homme, mais tu n'a rien de spécial en toi, pas de talent, pas de qualités spéciales ... mmh ... Pas Poufsoufle non plus ... Chez Poufsoufle, ils faut avoir un minimum le goût de l'effort ... Il reste quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Euuh ... T'es pas courageux ... Ni vraiment fidèle. Ce n'est pas qu'il faille coller exactement à toutes les caractéristiques d'une maison pour en faire partie – personne n'est parfait – mais quand même ... Bon. T'es chiant, hein. Je pense que, par défaut, les Gryffondors seront sympa avec toi, même si tu n'a pas de point commun avec eux. GRYFONDOR !

Le jeune Pettigrow, stupéfait, rejoignit les rangs des Gryffondors qui l'applaudirent comme l'un des leurs.

Fin.

TADAAAAAAAM mystère résolu ! Quoi ? Elle est pas bien mon hypothèse ? Hein ??


End file.
